Titania's Moving Castle
by akamagerain
Summary: 'How could a simple, boring keymaker be so lucky' she wondered. Lucy felt her hair sway with the warm wind, watching Erza's powerful winged back. She found herself still unable to fully comprehend everything that had happened over the last few days. An Erlu!Howl's Moving Castle AU.


**_Titania's Moving Castle_**

* * *

 _'How could a simple, boring keymaker be so lucky?'_ she wondered.

Lucy felt her hair sway with the warm wind, watching Erza's powerful winged back. She found herself still unable to fully comprehend everything that had happened over the last few days.

* * *

Her rather boring internship at the local keymaker's was the perfect allegory for her life in general - okay, nothing great, and a touch dull.

That didn't feel out of place in the least, considering how dull she herself was. She knew she wasn't anything special, just another face in the crowd. Another nobody.

But her appropriately dull life, could never be called that again the day she decided to take a detour on the way back from work and buy magnolias for her mother's grave.

And thus happened to run into the most famous - or infamous depending on who you asked - Titania of the Fairies.

And also nearly died being chased by men chasing the warlock.

Though the flying in the sky part was definitely fun.

The being cursed by Ultear, Sorciere of Time part? Not so much.

Then again the bent form, wrinkles and ghastly posture did wonders for Lucy, more so than you would think. She loved the idea of not needing to bother with looks nobody would care for, and soon enough - thanks to a friendly scarecrow - was employed.

She actually felt rather lucky.

The work was good enough - she cooked, cleaned, took care of little Wendy, and Happy the cat and was one of the few who could take on Natsu the little fire demon keeping the house in motion.

Keeping _Titania's Moving Castle_ in motion.

Yup, as luck would have it she was working with the same, head-in-the-clouds, cake-loving, vain, loud, aggressive warlock who marked the day her life turned upside down.

Unlike the suave, dangerous persona her employer seemed to be known for, Lucy quickly learned that Erza - for that was her real name - was actually quite a nice person.

If you ignored the clutter of various armours everywhere, or the constant need to clean her hair ("It's my crowning glory, Lucy. Literally. What would Titania be without her scarlet hair?"), Lucy was certain you would see the kind human being who simply could not turn down a plea for help.

How she did wonders with her magic, from travelling through one door, or detecting traps and curses from far away. And when she cast her own spells she was nothing short of beautiful.

And how even though she was as powerful as she was, Erza detested war, actively fighting nonetheless to bring an end to it with minimal loss of life.

What was most weird though, was how she seemed to find beauty even in _her._ beauty Lucy could never see in herself. And when Erza would sometimes sing to her or bake cakes for her, telling her how lovely she was, she would come close to believing it.

Dangerously close.

But then the war hit their home, and Erza had taken to using her Heaven's Wheel Armour, doing her best to save as many lives, but as a consequence, losing her own humanity each time she did.

And when facing the prospect of losing her forever, Lucy could not deny it any longer.

She was in love with Erza, hopelessly so, and could not allow her to die.

As though summoned, Erza landed before her as the epiphany hit, and Lucy marvelled at how beautiful she looked.

She ran into her arms, trusting Erza to catch her.

"Please," she begged, "please don't go back out there." She didn't have to remind her how her armour was fusing with her being, or how the light was dying out from her eyes.

"Lucy," her wonderful voice came, as Erza squeezed her back, before gently setting her onto her feet. "Any other time and I may just have listened." She moved to cup Lucy's face, the ex-blonde not minding the cold of metal thanks to the warm in her gaze. "But this time, I have someone I must protect," she said, making a move once more towards the enchanted door, and possibly towards death.

Lucy was momentarily stunned. That warmth in her eyes couldn't mean anything else.

 _'How could a simple, boring keymaker be so lucky?'_ she wondered, before she realised, that this could be the last time she saw the woman she loved.

But before she could run to stop her, Erza had already left. But Lucy wasn't going to simply let her walk towards her grave.

Oh no, they had a long happy life to lead together first.

Lucy didn't even realise how she wasn't old or wrinkly anymore.

* * *

Or so she thought as she gazed into the Titania's blank eyes.

Her _dead_ eyes.

The armour hadn't fully encompassed her beauty face or body, but it was obvious enough that she wasn't herself anymore. No, she was the armour's latest victim.

Heartbroken, Lucy tried every means possible to wake her up, bring her back. Seeing that Erza wasn't responding to anything she simply held onto her and cried, before gently placing a kiss on her lips.

It was a promise to bring her back.

And after a long trip into Erza's past, watching her save a fallen demon by lending him her heart, Lucy understood how she was to save her. \

By returning her heart, currently within that same demon - Natsu.

It proved to be a bit of a challenge, but after successfully saving Natsu, the scarecrow - who turns out was His Highness Gray Fullbuster of the country theirs had been at war with, and now old-lady Ultear, Lucy was finally able to return the heart to Erza.

Everyone waiting with bated breath as the light in the Titania's eyes finally returned, and she blinked awake, the first sight she took in being a joyous Lucy.

Erza smiled widely at the sight, bringing a hand to run it through her silver hair. "Oh Lucy," she said softly, "you look beautiful."

She had no more time to gaze at her hair when she was tackled in an exuberant hug by the very woman she had been marvelling. She nearly missed her excited squeal.

Nearly.

Everyone present could attest to how the famous Titania turned a red as bright as her hair, when the woman she loved confessed for all the world to hear - "I love you, Erza!"

Before turning everyone around them red, with a long, lingering, loving kiss shared between then two.

Natsu wouldn't allow that for much longer, demanding a kiss from Lucy, and she gladly obliged the little fire demon. She also proceeded to offer cute cheek-kisses to old-lady Ultear, Happy and Prince Gray, not quite understanding why he looked so sad even though he smiled.

The heartbroken Prince soon left the moving castle, and with the rejuvenated Erza's effort they rebuilt her Castle, which was now home to an even larger rag-tag family.

Lucy felt the wind gently play with her silvery locks as she stood on the balcony of what was now their moving castle, watching the world go by. She was more than relieved the war was over, that they could all now live in peace.

She felt strong arms wrap around her waist, interrupting her thought process.

"What is my Queen thinking about?" Erza whispered, before placing soft kisses up the curve of Lucy's neck.

Lucy, in turn, only turned around to gaze into her eyes, so full of life, and seeing those auburn orbs show so much love, Erza understood.

Before returning the same sentiment through a kiss.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** **Aaand that's my first time writing a request for Erlu** ** _. Do let me kno_ w what you thought of it! ^^**_


End file.
